Inuyasha the middle school student
by catlover55
Summary: After the jewel has been found. Kagome decides that she must go back to her own world to finish out her life. To the distress of everyone, she gives the jewel to Inuyasha. Now it's up to him whether they'll ever see her again.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
extra special super-duper thanks to Matt Macgyver Santini Check him out! This fic was his suggestion so if you like it, give his stories a try!  
  
"So... I guess now that Naraku is beaten... I should be returning home." Kagome told her friends. She was trying her very hardest to smile and not to cry.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha looked desperate. "Why don't you stay? Stay here... and... guard the jewel. Someone may come after it."  
  
"You can handle that, Inuyasha. After all... I'm only really good for finding the jewel." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the jewel.   
  
She put it in his hands.  
  
"Use it wisely, Inuyasha."   
  
His eyes were watering. She was flat out crying.  
  
She swung one leg over the rim of the well.  
  
"Noooo! Don't GO Kagome!" Shippo cried.  
  
"You know I love you, Shippo... but my era is where my life is... I've got to go home."  
  
Sango and Miroku were dead silent. They held on to each other for comfort.  
  
"Goodbye..." Kagome jumped down into the well and was gone.  
  
Inuyasha turned to the rest of the group. "Just shut up!" he yelled at them. Then he dropped to his knees and wept. "just... shut up." he whimpered. 


	2. Shocking Arrangements

Chapter one: Shocking arrangements  
  
Inuyasha came through the well.   
  
He could hear Kagome crying in her room, but for the time being he was ignoring that.   
  
He walked into her kitchen. Her mother, grandfather, and Sota were eating lunch. Apparently, they didn't even know she was here.  
  
"Well, what do you know... just the people I wanted to see." Inuyasha declared as he saw them.  
  
Sota jumped up and threw himself around Inuyasha's leg. He was so happy to see him.  
  
Kagome's mom hugged him and immediately went to tweaking his ears.  
  
Her grandpa didn't even get up. "Why do you want to see us? Aren't you supposed to be in the past with Kagome?"  
  
"Well... that's what I'm here to see you all about... Kagome isn't going to the past anymore. We finished what we were doing there. I want to live in this time so that I can still see her. Can you tell me how I can go about that?"  
  
Inuyasha was being unusually polite due to his nervousness.  
  
"That's interesting... I guess we could enroll _you_ in _Kagome's_ school." Kagome's mom said.  
  
Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"And you can sleep in MY room!" Sota declared.  
  
"Ooh! I'm going to go call the school right now!" Kagome's grandpa said. He was enthusiastic about getting to make up more stories.  
  
While Kagome's grandpa made some calls, Inuyasha went back to Kagome's room to see her.  
  
Kagome had her face buried in a pillow and was crying bitterly.  
  
Inuyasha walked right on in.  
  
"Don't cry, Kagome."  
  
"Why shouldn't I cry? I've got every right to cry! I'm never going to see him again, and what's worse is that I never got to tell him how I really feel."  
  
"Tell _who_ how you really feel?" Inuyasha teased her.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She sobbed.  
  
"I don't think it's _too_ late." He continued to mess with her.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Look up, Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here? I gave you the jewel!"  
  
"I'm here to see you, of course. I'm going to be with you all the time, and I can make a big fuss everytime that I want to go home. It's reverse now!" He told her gleefully.  
  
She got up and hugged him. "Are you sure that you won't be bored... you know, when you are waiting for me to come home from school everyday?"  
  
"Oh I won't be bored..." He said coyly. "I'm going to school _with _you."   
  
Kagome fainted. 


	3. Making it Happen

Chapter two: Making it happen  
  
"Come on Kagome, don't go to sleep! Tell me what you think!" Inuyasha shook her.  
  
She got up. "This is a real shock. Do you really want to go to school with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you really think that you can handle it?"  
  
"Of course I can handle it. Besides, you couldn't handle fighting demons at first and you got used to it."  
  
"Okay... I guess I'm fine with it. Just... stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
"Why? What kind of trouble could there possibly be to get into? It's a school, for mortals, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a different kind of trouble. You have to... keep your grades up, not make people mad, and fit in as best as you can. You're going to have to get a school uniform, a haircut too. You're also going to have to hide your ears somehow and leave your sword at home. And... you're going to have to take off the prayer beads..." Kagome said the last part with a twinge of dread.  
  
"I can do that Kagome... I'm not a baby, you know."  
  
"Why are you going to all of this trouble to be with me?"  
  
"Because... I... can't believe you don't know..." He said. He bent over to be face-to-face with her. Then he kissed her... just a little kiss.   
  
She blushed. She looked at him, and then she kissed him back.  
  
"Because of that." He said. "That's why I wanted to be with you. Even if I have to do all of those awful things."  
  
"Thanks, Inuyasha... This really means a lot to me." She told him as removed the prayer beads.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He heard her grandfather calling him. "Come on, we're going to the school. You have to come too."  
  
Kagome pulled out a black bandana from her dresser drawer. She tied it around his head, concealing his ears.  
  
Kagome came with him to the school and coached him on how to act normally in a public place.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Takeda. I'm the principal of this school." an old man told Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome prompted Inuyasha to bow.  
  
"I don't know how much education you've had, so you may have to play a bit of catch-up."  
  
He handed Inuyasha a small piece of paper. "This is your schedule. I expect you to stay to it and not skip any classes. To assure that you don't get lost, I've given you all of the same classes as Kagome, here."   
  
"Kagome, I expect you to look after him." Kagome made an audible gulping noise.  
  
The principal handed Inuyasha two packets.  
  
"The red one is the Student Code of Conduct, and the Blue one is a dress code. It also includes a map and some other orientation tools. I expect you to sign and return those by Monday. Just because I am giving you until Monday to sign it does not mean that you will not be held to any of those standards. You should read both of those tonight."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his stack and groaned inwardly.  
  
"I hope you don't intend to wear that bandana to school, young man. That's against the dress code."  
  
Kagome's grandad spoke up. "Actually, it's for a political statement. It says that he doesn't have to take it off since it's a political statement."  
  
"What political statement is that?" Mr. Takeda's eyebrows rose.  
  
"He is from Tibet, and he won't take off the bandana until Tibet is free."  
  
"Fine... whatever. Then I expect you to get a haircut at the very least." The principal conceeded.  
  
They followed Mr. Takeda for a time and listened to him rant about the various school policies and consequences. They finally seemed to be at Mr. Takeda's destination. The principals office. They came and signed some forms, and Mr. Takeda gave Inuyasha a school uniform which someone had left there one year. He said that he was doing it out of "The goodness of his heart so be thankful."  
  
When they finally got home. Inuyasha was really upset. "It looks awful!" Inuyasha screamed, looking at his hair, (which was puffed out like a poodle's).   
  
"I'm doing the best I can!" Kagome's mom shouted back at him. "picky, picky." she mumbled.  
  
Kagome's mom cut off some more of his hair while he read through the rule book.  
  
"It says here that no romantic relationships are allowed, inside or outside of school. What are they gonna do, spy on me when I'm out of school?!" He howled.  
  
"Don't worry about that one." Kagome told him. "Everyone's got a boyfriend. We just hide it during school, and if someone from the school sees you who's likely to tell, just make up an excuse."  
  
"No eating or drinking during class. That's like... eight hours!... Shirts are to be tucked in... underwear is to be worn... How are they gonna know?! No talking unless called on by a teacher... Do not vandalize school property... be respectful of your teachers... What if my teacher is an idiot? Do I still have to respect them?"   
  
"Yes. You have to just suck it up and respect them."  
  
"What are they gonna do about it if I don't."  
  
"Well, Just read that in the packet."  
  
"In-house suspension... parent-teacher conference... after school detention... suspension from school... lunch detention... expulsion... what are those?"  
  
"They're bad. If you go to In-house, they'll make you do stupid school work for hours and hours... for example: They may have you write... "Look at the teacher, say okay, and do it." five-hundred times. The parent-teacher conference is when they call your parents to school and yell at them about what a stupid person you are. After school detention is when they keep you in school even longer, after the other students have left and do stupid things like clean blackboards. Lunch detention is where instead of letting you eat lunch, they make you stay in class and do stupid things... expulsion is where they kick you out of school permanently, and suspension is where they kick you out of school temporarily."  
  
"I don't get it... the suspension from school doesn't sound like a punishment."  
  
"Well, it is... because you get behind in all of your classes and your grades go down, then you risk failing and having to do the whole stupid class over."  
  
"Failing?"  
  
"If you don't do well enough in a class, they can force you to do it all over again. That's really really bad, because that's a lot of wasted time and effort."  
  
"I don't think I can do this... Ahh! what have you done to my hair?! I'll do it myself!"   
  
"Just make sure you cut it beneath where your ears are when you're human." Kagome told him.  
  
Her mom made a "hmph" sound.  
  
Inuyasha took his Tetsusaiga and cut off a bunch of hair. It didn't look all that bad... it wasn't great... but at least he didn't look like a poodle.  
  
"You'll do fine, Inuyasha. And remember... even though those stupid things could happen. I'm not going to "sit" you anymore, that's gotta count for something."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"you'll be fine..."  
  
"This is going to suck, isn't it?"  
  
"Totally." 


	4. Getting to School ON TIME

Chapter Three: Getting to school ON TIME  
  
"Wake up! Get up! Get up, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of Kagome clapping her hands, shouting and snapping.  
  
"What? Why? What time is it?"   
  
Kagome picked up Sota's cartoony alarm clock and held it too close to his face for him to read.   
  
"It's 7:13! You have to get up right now or you'll be late!"  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Just get up and put your uniform on!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Kagome threw Inuyasha's school uniform in his lap.  
  
Inuyasha sleepily put the school jacket on over his fire-rat thing.   
  
"No, no, no! Take off your old clothes before you put your new ones on!"  
  
"You want me to take my clothes off?"  
  
Kagome jumped up and down. "Come on Inuyasha, focus! We have two minutes to get you dressed and out the door!"  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and forced him to stand up, then she started to take his clothing off of him and dress him for school.  
  
Inuyasha watched her and blushed. "Kagome... we haven't been going out that long! I'll put my own pants on!"  
  
"You are SO lucky that I can't sit you any more!" She looked at the clock. "You have one minute to get your pants on! We're going to be late for school." She walked out of Sota's room and shut the door.   
  
He came out about thirty seconds later with his pants on, but his shirt wasn't tucked in.  
  
"Tuck in your shirt."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Ahh! I'll do it myself." Kagome told him in frustration as she tucked in his shirt.   
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and ran with him out the front door.   
  
"Ow! Not so hard, Kagome! Why can't you just ride on my back?" Inuyasha asked her while they ran.  
  
"Because we are TRYING to look normal!"  
  
"Oh! And this 'we're late! we're late! Come on! Get your pants on!' business is normal!" He mocked Kagome.  
  
"It IS normal if you're late waking up!" Kagome insisted while they ran.  
  
"Why are we late?" Inuyasha asked her.  
  
"Because you didn't set an alarm to wake you up on time!"  
  
"You didn't TELL me to set an alarm!"  
  
"You didn't ask!"  
  
"How am I supposed to know to ask you that? That's insane! You're insane!"  
  
"I'm sorry, okay! I'm not the one who said, 'It's okay, Kagome. I can get up on time. I'm not a baby, remember?'"  
  
"Well! No-one told me that 'on time' meant this hour! I don't think I've ever even SEEN this hour! The sun is barely even up!"  
  
"Whatever! I don't pick what hour school starts! I just have to deal with it, and so do you now!"  
  
"No I DON'T! I'm going home!"  
  
"You are NOT! The principal is holding me personally responsible for your attendance!"  
  
"Feh." He said as they finally arrived at school.  
  
"Why aren't we going in?"  
  
Kagome looked at her watch. She laughed nervously. "heh heh.. um... we're early."  
  
"WWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Inuyasha was enraged. 


	5. Before School

Chapter Four: Before School  
  
Inuyasha looked at the tall, brownish white building. It never bothered him before, but it was looking a bit more daunting now.  
  
It smelled bad to him too. The smell of cafeteria food is not a pleasant one, especially if you are not used to it. Inuyasha pinched his nose shut and continued to look around.  
  
He looked at the wire fence around the school and wondered why the people there needed to be fenced in. Was it really that bad?  
  
"Kagome!" Harumi shouted at them as she and her friends approached.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
"Ooh! who's this?" Yuka asked while feeling Inuyasha's left bicep.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Hands off." Kagome told her. "This is my friend Inuyasha."  
  
"Tou-chy." Eri said. "So is he single or not?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh! That's not fair!" Harumi remarked.  
  
"So... Inuyasha... are you fair game?" Yuka asked him.  
  
Inuyasha looked puzzled. "Um... what?"  
  
"Say no! Say NO!" Kagome whispered in his ear.  
  
Cranky and sleep deprived he decided that he would spite her. How big of deal could it be? "Um... yes. I'm fair game." 'whatever that means.' he thought.  
  
Kagome's eyes bulged, and she growled. "Fine, Inuyasha!" She said. "I'm not pulling you out of whatever trouble you get into then."  
  
"Fine! I never said I needed your help!"   
  
She stalked off grouchily.  
  
He looked a little worried. "How am I supposed to get to class now?" He asked Kagome's three modern friends.  
  
"Let me see your schedule." Said Eri.  
  
"Um.. okay..." Inuyasha pulled a half sheet of paper from his jacket pocket and gave it to her.  
  
#RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG#  
  
The bell startled Inuyasha and hurt his ears.  
  
"You're first class is in the three-hundred hall. Do you need me to show you where that is?"  
  
"Yes, that'd be nice."  
  
"Okay, well my first class is in the portables, so we're gonna have to rush."  
  
Inuyasha groaned at the prospect of more hurrying, especially at this hour.  
  
"Come on! We haven't got all day! This way!" Eri dragged him by the wrist to his class.   
  
He felt like he could hardly breathe, swimming through the people like that. What was worse is that he could not pick up Kagome's scent in this place. There were so many people, and there was an absolutely awful scent coming from two places in the school. Little did he know, he would be going to both of those places that day: The gym, and the cafeteria.  
  
"It's this classroom right here." Eri told him, pointing at a room three doors away from where he was standing.  
  
"I'll see you later." Eri winked at him and ran off to her class.  
  
Inuyasha waved and blushed slightly. He then began pushing his way through the hallway of other students.  
  
He was really getting annoyed with this. Not only was it incredibly crowded, but some people were walking together or just standing in the middle of the hall.   
  
He pushed his way through the hall, knocking groups of people down at a time.   
  
"Hey! Hey! Hey you!" A man dressed in white wearing a baseball cap and a whistle around his neck shouted at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the man upsetly. He really hoped that he wouldn't have to go to in-house.   
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked him.  
  
"Come meet me at the gym sometime today! You're a shoe-in for quarterback."  
  
Inuyasha had no idea what that meant. "um... okay." He said and disappeared into the classroom Eri pointed out to him. 


	6. Making it through First

Chapter Five: Making it through First  
  
For our favorite cranky young couple, first period was English I. Inuyasha walked into the room and just stood there, in the middle of the room. It wasn't his fault that no-one told him what to do.  
  
The room smelled like tennis shoes and peanut butter. It wasn't entirely unpleasant. There were a bunch of desks and a whole lot of kids talking, writing, sighing, waiting for the bell to ring.  
  
He listened to the noises of the classroom as the other students were getting to their seats. He could hear laughing coming from the back of the room so that's were he focused his attention.  
  
"Look at his hair!" A gay sounding guy said.  
  
"It looks like he got into a fight with a lawnmower." Another fellow said.  
  
"Do you think that he cut it himself?"   
  
Inuyasha stared at them.   
  
#RRRIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGG#  
  
Instead of looking embarrassed they continued to laugh at him.  
  
"What's with that weird rag on his head? Do you think that he's like you, Guy?"  
  
"I sure hope so..." said The gay sounding guy said while licking his lips.  
  
"Eww." said the other guy.  
  
A pretty girl spoke up for him. "Maybe he's just poor. Maybe he has to cut his own hair."  
  
"Oh be quiet, Miwa! You're just hoping that he's NOT like Guy."  
  
"Guilty." She blushed.  
  
By this time everyone but Inuyasha had taken a seat. He felt everyone looking at him. He glared back, but it didn't stop anyone from looking at him. He started to blush, but continued to stand there.  
  
He was looking around and noticed a desk bigger than the others with an old woman in it. She wasn't all that old, but definetly in her fourties. Her hair was short, and had stiff curls with red highlights. She was wanting him to go over to her.   
  
Not wanting to stay where he was he decided to comply.  
  
He stood there a moment.   
  
She sleepily looked through her grade book.  
  
"you're tired too, huh?" He asked her.  
  
"Yuh... you're that Inuyasha person, aren't you?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Speak up, boy! Are you Inuyasha."  
  
"I said Yes!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"I nodded!"  
  
"Well you could see that I wasn't looking at you. Use your common sense, boy!"  
  
Inuyasha grunted.  
  
"There's an empty desk over there. Go sit there and try to keep up." She was pointing to a desk in the back between the three who he caught talking about him.  
  
He groaned and sat down in the forementioned desk.  
  
The teacher got up and walked to the blackboard. It wasn't actually black, it was green, so it should have been called a greenboard.  
  
"Today we are going to be continuing our study of Moby Dick, or The Great White Whale. Would anyone like volunteer what they think the story is mostly about?"   
  
She looked around the room. Only one hand was up, it was the guy next to Inuyasha. Not Guy, the other one.  
  
The teacher rolled her eyes.   
  
"Anyone! Anyone at all! Come on! You read the book didn't you?" The teacher begged of the class, not wanting to call on him.  
  
No-one else raised their hand.   
  
"Me! Ooh! Me! I know this one! Call on me!" The boy called out to the teacher.  
  
She looked over him purposely and decided to call on a random girl in the front.   
  
"How about you, Suzuko?"  
  
"Um... It's about... a Great White Whale?"  
  
"Yes! You're on the right track, keep going!" The teacher coached her.  
  
"I-I don't know! I didn't read it! It was so long and BORING." The girl confessed just to make the teacher go away.  
  
"Me! Call on me!" The boy chanted.  
  
Inuyasha looked at them curiously. He wondered why she wasn't calling on him.  
  
"Alright... what do you think the plot of Moby Dick is, Kyle?"  
  
"I think it's about Moby's"  
  
"NO!" The teacher shouted back.  
  
The class burst into laughter.  
  
"That's lunch detention, Kyle." The teacher glared at him.  
  
The teacher yawned. "Pass out the books, Kyoko. I'm going to get some more coffee in the teacher's lounge. You watch the class while I'm gone."  
  
"Yes Ma'am!" Kyoko called back.  
  
"Suck up." Miwa sneered as the teacher walked out.  
  
"That's it, I'm writing your name down, Miwa!" Kyoko announced.  
  
"Whatever." Miwa told her.  
  
Soon the class was so chaotic that Kyoko had written everyone's name down on her list.   
  
"So, Inuyasha. Don't take offense to this but... Guy and I were wondering... Are you single, and um... who do you like... guys or girls?"  
  
"I don't understand." Inuyasha told her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I guess you really aren't from around here." Miwa mused.   
  
"I mean... do you have someone really special, or are you still in the market for a lady friend?"  
  
"Or a guy friend!" Guy interjected.  
  
"Well, Kagome is really special... but I think she's mad at me... I could always use more friends I suppose."  
  
"Yes!" Miwa and Guy both cheered.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean THAT." Kyle brought them both back to earth.  
  
"Inuyasha... What they mean is do you like to..." Kyle got up and did a couple of pelvic thrusts and made some weird noises. He sat down again. "to guys or to girls... or maybe both?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?!" Inuyasha was grossed out.  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Miwa shouted across the room. "Come here!"   
  
Kagome groaned and walked over to them. She made it pretty obvious that she hated them.  
  
"'Ey KaGOme! Like what's your relAtionshIp with dis guy?" Guy gestured at Inuyasha.  
  
"None of your business, Perv!" Kagome countered and started to walk back to her desk.  
  
"Sheesh! You're rude!" Miwa yelled at her. "We were just asking a question!"   
  
Miwa threw a spit ball into Kagome's hair.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Miwa by the bangs and slammed her head against the wall behind her.  
  
"OW!" She yelped.  
  
Kagome turned around. "Inuyasha! I told you not to hurt anyone!"  
  
"But she spat something in your hair!"   
  
"Really?" Kagome pulled it out of her hair. "Eww!"  
  
#RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG#  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go to our next class before she tells on you!"  
  
"Okay!" He got up to follow her, glad that she didn't seem mad anymore.  
  
"I'm not going to tell on you!" Miwa told them. "That's not like me. That's like you, ya damn prep!"  
  
"Thanks... I guess." Kagome called as she ran out with Inuyasha. 


	7. Sliding through Second

Chapter Six: Sliding Through Second  
  
It was a pleasant change, being rushed around by Kagome instead of Eri. Her touch was a much happier one for Inuyasha. Eventually, Kagome changed from grabbing his wrist to linking arms with him. She said that they were not in that big of a hurry since they were going to the same place.  
  
For second period they had Social Studies. Releasing his arm, they walked side by side into the classroom.  
  
They walked directly to the teacher's desk. The teacher of this Social Studies class was a handsome man. He had sky blue eyes, and silver gray hair. His was another nothing class. Paying any attention whatsoever brought you to the top of the class immediately. Mr. Hayashi was the flirtatious type. He flirted with some of the female teachers "secretly" and shot playful winks at good-looking female students. Kagome shuddered whenever he did this.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha waited for him to look at them.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, Today's his first day of public school." Kagome told him.  
  
"Oh... I can tell from the haircut." Mr. Hayashi smiled playfully.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked menacingly.  
  
"It means that no-one can really get through public middle school with something unique about them. These kids are really mean!" Mr. Hayashi told him insightfully as a paper airplane landed on his desk.  
  
"Take a seat over there, the one behind Kagome's desk." Inuyasha smiled and the two sat down.  
  
For the first fifteen minutes or so Mr. Hayashi just stayed at his desk dawdling and doing anything besides teaching while the class made a lot of noise and threw stuff. Inuyasha just sat there, blowing his jagged bangs up and letting them fall out of boredom. He was already pretty good at tuning the backround noise out.  
  
Finally, Mr. Hayashi got up and spoke. "Okay... pass up your homework papers from last night."  
  
Inuyasha watched with interest as Kagome got out a crumpled, muddied paper from her binder and set it on her desk. She must have done that in the feudal era.  
  
"Come on..." Mr. Hayashi nagged.  
  
he waited.  
  
"This one!" He grabbed the paper off Kagome's desk and flung it around.  
  
"....... oh..." a few people pretended to have it.  
  
"You mean this one?" A boy held up a map colored with map pencils. It was obviously not the same paper.  
  
"No!... This one!" Mr. Hayashi walked around the room shaking Kagome's paper around violently.  
  
A few more people pretended to be enlightened by his display.  
  
"Pass them up!" Mr. Hayashi insisted.   
  
A few papers were passed forward up the rows and toward the teacher.  
  
He grabbed them and counted aloud.  
  
"One,... two.... three... Come on! I have like thirty people in this class."   
  
One more person walked up and handed him a mostly incomplete paper, probably done on the spot.  
  
"Four!" Mr. Hayashi took them back to his desk to grade them.  
  
"By the way... read Chapter 32 and do the questions for the first two sections."  
  
The class returned to its chaos.  
  
Inuyasha went up to Mr. Hayashi's desk. "I don't have a book." He told him.  
  
"Oh..." Hayashi said. "Just take this one." He handed Inuyasha a book from a stack behind his desk.  
  
Inuyasha smiled slightly and took the book back to his desk.  
  
Kagome turned around and beamed at him. "I'm really proud of you, Inuyasha. You're doing really well."  
  
"Are you supposed to be talking to me?" Inuyasha looked worriedly at her.  
  
"In this class... you can get away with a lot more. Don't try talking or anything in third period though... It's Pre-algebra, and the teacher is a little..." Kagome did the 'mixed-up-in-the-head' gesture, followed by the 'psycho' gesture.  
  
"Oh..." he said. "Hey... do you have another one of those..." Inuyasha made a strange gesture.  
  
"Pencils" Kagome finished his sentence for him. She handed him a pencil, pen, and a piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
"Oh, and don't worry, I packed you a lunch too, it's in my locker. We should get you a lock for you locker soon too."   
  
He nodded and started to read the chapter.  
  
It was something about the Huns driving other barbarian tribes east toward the Roman Empire. He sighed. This was a lot less fun than killing things with his bare hands. Why couldn't they do that in this time?  
  
He looked at the chapter. He started reading... then he looked up at Kagome, who was almost finished with the first section. He looked down at the book again and realized that he hadn't actually read or remembered anything.  
  
He started again. He sighed. He flipped through the book to see exactly how long this section was. Ten pages... and the second one was eight pages...  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Huh?" she turned around.  
  
"How can you be almost done?"  
  
"Oh! You don't ACTUALLY have to read it, Inuyasha! You can just look at the questions and skim through the chapter for the answers."  
  
#RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG#  
  
"I didn't finish it. What do I do now?"  
  
"Just write the assignment down on the paper and bring the paper and the book with you. You'll have to carry it around until we get a lock for your locker. You can finish it at home."  
  
"Sections 1 & 2, Chapter 32." He wrote down. He grabbed his stuff and walked with Kagome towards their next class.  
  
"Remember, Inuyasha. She's not nice at all. You'll really have to stay on your toes for this one."  
  
Inuyasha disbelieved her and just smiled. This was a piece of cake. He didn't know what she was talking about. 


	8. Third's not a Charm

Chapter Seven: Third's not a Charm  
  
Author's note: Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven! Seven! (Seven!) Okay, that's from Friends. I just really really wanted to do that. Does anyone know what I'm talking about? Oh well, I do, and I think I'm funny.  
  
As they walked through the hallway together, Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome happily. He noticed that she didn't look so bright and cheerful. Could she be serious about this next teacher being mean and crazy? How bad could they possibly be?   
  
The stepped into the classroom.  
  
The air was ice cold.  
  
Inuyasha shuddered involuntarily.  
  
They walked to the teacher's desk.  
  
She didn't look so frightening. She was actually kind of pretty. Her hair was kind of long and it was black. Her eyes were... wait! He KNEW this person!  
  
"KIKYO!" He exclaimed.  
  
The teacher turned and looked at him briefly.   
  
She apathetically went back to what she was doing with a stack of papers. She was stacking a bunch of graded paper and was slapping them up and down on her desk with undue force.  
  
A nasty smushy crunching noise was heard.  
  
"Got it!" She smirked with satisfaction as she lifted the stack back up revealing a squished cockroach at the bottom.  
  
"pass these out to the class, will ya?" She placed the pile in Kagome's hands.  
  
"yes ma'am." Kagome said as she started to pass the papers out.  
  
She grimaced and twitched as she handed them out.  
  
"Kikyo!" Inuyasha hissed at his new teacher.  
  
"Don't call me by my first name, boy, it's disrespectful." She told him flatly as she sharpened some pencils to an extremity.  
  
"And pinning to me to a tree WAS respectful?" He asked rhetorically.  
  
She let go of her pencil and looked baffled. The current pencil just sat in the machine, noisily humming but not getting any sharper.  
  
"What's your name, boy?"  
  
"Inuyasha! And what are you doing teaching at Kagome's school? Don't tell me you "lived" this long!"  
  
"you're THAT Inuyasha? I should be asking the same thing of you... minus the teaching bit."  
  
An awkward moment of silence passed between them.   
  
#RRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG#  
  
More silence.  
  
Kagome was getting near the bottom of the stack of papers. She had a sneaking suspicion that her paper was the one with the bug on it... and the teacher probably arranged it just that way.   
  
She flipped through the remaining pages to view the bottom of the stack. "Kagome Higurashi, 73!" Why did she hate her so?!  
  
Teacher's and students! It's t-t-time for this m-morning's announcements!" A preppy girl's voice was heard over the intercom.  
  
"Just go SIT DOWN! I'll deal with you later!" Kikyo instructed Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha flinched at the word 'sit' instinctively, but didn't crash into the ground. He eyed an empty chair and headed towards it.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down, he turned to Kikyo. "This is going to suck, isn't it?"  
  
"Fo' Shizzle." Kikyo said matter-of-factly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Just sit!" 


	9. No Pencil Tapping

Inuyasha The Middleschool Student  
  
Chapter Eight: No Pencil Tapping!  
  
Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the desk and waited for the preppy voice to subside. When it finally did, he let out a great big sigh of relief. Then, as if just to spite him, the voice came back because it had forgotten two or three announcements.  
  
Kikyo, without getting up from her desk, pressed a button on the overhead. The overhead came on and a bunch of loosely scribbled notes appeared on the wall.  
  
Everyone rushed to get out paper and write the notes. Inuyasha looked at them curiously and then mimicked them.  
  
After approximately ten seconds Kikyo turned the projector off. "Now turn to page 364. Read that chapter and..."  
  
"Hey! Turn that back on, I'm not done copying!" Inuyasha shouted to her.   
  
Kikyo had been holding a pencil in her hands up until then, and at that moment, the dagger-sharp pencil snapped in two. If anyone had the courage to look up from their desks they would have seen a vein pop out of Kikyo's forehead.   
  
"Do NOT interrupt me!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"But you interrupted me." Inuyasha responded.  
  
"I'm allowed to interrupt whatever I want!" Kikyo declared to him.  
  
"Who died and made you head hancho?" Inuyasha questioned her.  
  
Just then, a faint tapping could be heard across the room. It went: .. -. ..- -.-- .- ... .... .- ... .... ..- - ..- .--. ... .... ..- - ..- ... .... . ... --. --- -. -. .- -.- .. .-.. .-.. -.-- --- ..- for your benefit it says: Inuyasha! Shut up! Shut up! She's gonna kill you!)  
  
"I did!" She shouted back to him.  
  
Suddenly she turned and stomped across the room, still in a tizzy. She put her hand on a boy's shoulder. She glared straight into his eyes so that he trembled. "I told you before to stop tapping your pencil!"  
  
She then grabbed the pencil out of his hand, broke it and threw it back at him.  
  
"Stop being such a bully, Kikyo!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
The whole class gasped.  
  
"Go to the office, Inuyasha!"  
  
"That's not fair!" He protested.  
  
"You too, Kagome!"   
  
"What'd I do?" She was taken aback.  
  
"You stole my true love! Now go!"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the classroom slowly, dragging their feet.   
  
Inuyasha didn't want to go because, in his opinion, he hadn't done anything.  
  
Kagome didn't want to go because she hadn't done anything at all and she had never been sent to the office before. She was such a perfect student. This was going to ruin her permanent record!  
  
"Kagome... It can't be that bad, right?"  
  
"..."   
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome."   
  
Kagome had pretty much shut down. She had retreated into her own mind. It was like she was sleep-walking into the office.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to a woman at a desk. She was chubby with artificially died hair.   
  
"Our teacher told us to go to the office." He told her mournfully.  
  
"Let me see your infractions." She told him and held out an empty hand.  
  
Inuyasha handed the half slips of mulit-layered paper to the woman. She lifted her thick glasses off her face and read it briefly. She burst out in laughter. "Hey! Cindy! Come look at this, she sent some more kids to the office!"  
  
"Really?" A short skinny woman with shoulder-length hair appeared through a doorway and grabbed the slips away from the other woman. She read it aloud: "Higurashi, Kagome... nothing's checked.. . it just says 'Is a bitch.' Inuyasha, doesn't even show his last name, says, 'killed me with his claws and left me for another woman.' nothing's checked." The woman was in tears from laughing so hard. "Mr. Takeda, more students to see you! She sent some more!"  
  
Mr. Takeda looked at the slips and laughed. He tore them up and put them in the trash can.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her trance. "Does this mean we aren't in trouble?"   
  
"That's exactly what it means." Mr. Takeda assured her. "Your teacher, however, isn't so lucky. Somebody, go get her and bring her here."  
  
The whole room was silent.   
  
"Alright, guess we're gonna draws straws."  
  
The woman who worked at the desk pulled five straws out of her top drawer and cut one of them. She held them in her hand so no-one could see which straw was short.  
  
Everyone drew a straw. Mr. Takeda got the short straw. "Dammit!" He declared as he walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as he left Kagome asked the woman, "Does this mean that we can go back to class?"  
  
The woman laughed at her. "Does that mean you want to? If I were you I'd just chill here until third period is over and she gets over her little hissy fit."  
  
"I've got a feeling she isn't going to get over this in one period." Inuyasha told the woman.  
  
A few moments passed and Kagome was telling the woman about all that had happened in that class that day.  
  
"Oh! That's rich! You're telling me that she used your paper to squish a bug?"  
  
"Yeah, I've got it right here."  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!"  
  
"Yeah, gross, huh?"  
  
Just then Mr. Takeda walked in with Kikyo and the room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop... that is, if you're stupid enough to drop a pin. Someone could get hurt like that, dummy! Don't drop a pin! I'll end up stepping on it!  
  
He walked into his office with Kikyo, and the door clicked shut.  
  
The four people listened. Since no-one was talking, they could hear the conversation going on inside. "Listen, you need to stop sending kids to the office for such petty things. Tell me why you sent these two."  
  
"He killed me! And.. And he left me for her!"  
  
"You look pretty alive to me."  
  
"But I'm not! I'm made out of the bones and earth from my gravesite!"  
  
Mr. Takeda's head popped out of the door. "Will you two kids step in here for a minute?"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Mr. Takeda's office and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Inuyasha, Your teacher claims that you had some kind of romantic relationship in the past. Is that true?"  
  
Inuyasha took this oppurtunity to punk her. "No, she must have me confused for someone crazy."  
  
"But! How can you say that? You said you would become human and we would live together like humans!" Kikyo burst out.  
  
Mr. Takeda looked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha shrugged at him.  
  
"Just as I suspected." Mr. Takeda announced. "Kikyo,"  
  
"That's Lady Kikyo." She corrected him.  
  
He looked at her in a 'whatever!' sort of way and continued.  
  
"Kikyo, I want you to take some time off from work. Don't come back until you can give me a note from a psychiatrist saying that you are all better, got that?"  
  
"Yes sir..." she said mornfully.  
  
Mr. Takeda called a sustitute teacher to take over for her, and then Kikyo went home. 


End file.
